evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Power Can Be a Weakness/Gallery
Gallery Images Jafar imprisoned by the power he sought.png|Jafar becomes imprisoned by the very cosmic magic he sought to obtain as a genie. Jafarsdeathforgood.jpg|Jafar getting destroyed for good after Iago betrays him by kicking his lamp into the lava. Doomed Ben Ravencroft.JPG|Ben Ravencroft gets sucked into the accursed spellbook he desperately seeks alongside his evil ancestress Sarah. Kai destroyed.png|Kai obliterated as Po's Chi overwhelms him, being destroyed by the very power he planned to obtain. Napoleon's demise.jpg|Napoleon get killed by the rebelling animals when they stampede into their dining hall. Jasper's mistake.png|Jasper get corrupted after fusing with one of Gem Monsters. Freakshow ghost being sucked in.png|Freakshow being tricked by Danny Fenton to transform himself into a ghost in result he get captured by him in the Fenton Thermos. Sa'Luk trapped by his own greed.png|Sa'luk transforming into a gold statue by the Hand of Midas. Ruber's death.jpg|Ruber becomes disintegrated to his death, destroyed by the very power he planned to obtain. Drago_death.jpeg|Drago Bludvist towed to his end by his own bewilderrbeast Taka-Ka-Ka_Scarface.jpeg|Scar being killed by his own hyena goons both for his betrayal and his broken promises. Shao Kahn killed by the elder gods.png|Shao Kahn killed by the elder gods for breaking the rules of Mortal Kombat. Sunset Shimmer inside spiraling rainbow EG.png|Sunset Shimmer defeated by the Crown's magic. The Horned King destroyed.jpeg|The Horned King sucked into the Black Cauldron, destroyed by the very magic artifact he went out to use for evil. Skinner's defeat.jpg|Archibald Snatcher deformed by the power he went out to hold, and then later exploded as well. Aqua Monster.jpg|Lorenzini transforming into a sea monster by the magic water instead of making him powerful. Tord's Power Weakness.png|Tord's obtainment and loss of power upon his defeat. Chapman_with_the_shock_collar_on_his_own_neck.jpg|Happy Chapman with the shock collar placed around his own neck. Morgana imprisoned by the trident's power.png|Morgana imprisoned by the trident's magical power. Toht.jpg|Arnold Enst Toht gets melted by the Ark's ethereal flames. Judge Doom-Baby .png|Judge Doom gets melted by The Dip. Red Skull Transporting.png|Red Skull is teleported to another planet by the Tesseract as he holds after misusing its power. Ronan the Accuser destroyed by the Infinity Stone's power.png|Ronan the Accuser meets his doom when the Guardians of the Galaxy overwhelm him with the Power Stone. Thanos scarred.jpg|Thanos scarred across his left hand and left side of his face after destroying the Infinity Stones into atoms. Thanos' death.jpg|Thanos himself disintegrating after Iron Man's fingersnap to decimate his remaining foster children from the Black Order, the Chitauri, the Leviathans and the Outriders with his Iron Gauntlet. Shuriki obliterated.png|Shuriki being obliterated by Elena's Scepter of Light. hoskins defeat.png|Vic Hoskins meeting his match at the claws of Delta when he was intent on using her as a weapon. Storm King crystallized and falling to the ground MLPTM.jpg|The Storm King petrified to death by Tempest Shadow. Vector marooned on the moon.png|Vector trapped on the moon. The Defeat.jpg|Pitch Black getting attacked and dragged by his own nightmares. Max Mordon Mummy.jpg|Max Mordon transformed into a mummy by the very power to make him immortal he went out to seek. Old Mordred.png|Mordred aged into an extremely old man by the power he used to rule the world. Johann frozen .jpeg|Johann frozen by the bewilderbeast’s breath. Snoke Death.png|Snoke getting killed by Kylo Ren with his grandfather's original lightsaber which he activated with The Force itself. King Sombra's defeat S3E2.png|King Sombra's only way for him to be defeated and killed is by using the magical Crystal Heart. Students block Cozy from escaping.png|Cozy Glow being stopped by students after her plan was thwarted by Young Six. Simone Lenoir Lena Dupree as werecats.jpg|The curse that Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree used to punish Morgan Moonscar for ruining their lives and killing their friends have been put on them as well to be life force-sucking monsters for eternity. Unicorn's weakness is the Matrix.png|Unicron did not notice that the Autobot Matrix of Leadership's power was the only weapon and key to destroy him. Coco shocked ernesto.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz is speechless that his crimes have been exposed at the audience. Soto betrayed by Diego.jpg|Soto beign betrayed by Diego, who take a side of Manny. Cozy Glow, Tirek and Chrysalis has been petrified.png|Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek and Queen Chrysalis has been petrified by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Discord. Videos Top 10 Villains Destroyed by the Power they Sought Too Big - The Twilight Zone - The Last Night of a Jockey Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker Palpatine Death Category:Galleries